Tocando fondo
by Momoleft
Summary: Hay momentos en que se debes tocar fondo para darte cuenta de tus errores, realizar un cambio y continuar. Eso es lo que ha vivido, eso es lo que él relata -Mi nombre es Bakugo Katsuki-realizó una pausa para después mirara de forma penetrante a los presentes-y soy alcohólico ¡On-shot! Advertencia, KatsuDeku


**Tocando fondo**

Le irritaba de sobre manera el conocer gente nueva, la verdad nunca se había considerado algo así como "sociable", tampoco era un antisocial que encerraba en su alcoba a ser tragado por la penumbra de la habitación. El salía de su hogar, pero no conversaba con nadie, y tampoco le llamaba la atención hablar con alguien

Pero ahí estaba, rodeado de ineptos que le miraban fisgones, esperando que hablara y respondiera la jodida pregunta que el tipo con cara de Tintin le había hecho

-Katsuki?-llamo el hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos pequeños

-Bakugo-corrigió el cenizo mientras le miraba de mala gana, el líder de la reunión sonrió divertido

-Tienes razón, disculpa, fue grosero de mi parte tratarte por tu primer nombre-El muchacho de ojos rubís, pareció de acuerdo con la disculpa-Bakugo-dijo dando énfasis en el apellido- ¿Nos podrías decir por qué estás aquí?-pregunto con amabilidad logrando incomodar por momento al joven de mal carácter quien se acomodó en asiento intentando no demostrar-No sientas vergüenza-el muchacho bufo, vergüenza era lo que menos sentía, era el hecho de tener que hablar a un montón de imbéciles con problemas psicológicos o emocionales-Todos los presentes han pasado por una situación similar a la tuya en circunstancias distintas

-Si viejo vamos!-apoyó un pelirrojo de alrededor de 22 años que le miraba alegre y entusiasmado-Animo

-Eijiro, porque no le muestras a nuestro nuevo integrante la confianza que tenemos-pidió al pelirrojo que asintió animado

-Mi nombre es Kirishima Eijiro, y soy adicto a la marihuana-dijo sin vergüenza alguna- Decidí venir cuando mi compañero de departamento tuvo que sacarme de la cárcel tras haber bailado desnudo sobre una patrulla gritando a todos que la ropa impedía que realizara fotosíntesis-contó sin pudor alguno mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía ampliamente-Consumía constantemente, al llegar a la universidad, en los recesos y en casa, y ni hablar de las fiestas, debo decir que sigo consumiendo, pero la última vez que fume fue hace 2 semanas, ya no soy adicto y solo lo hago cuando estoy con amigos-dijo orgulloso de si-Mi idea de estar aquí, es dejarlo por completo-los presentes aplaudieron, Bakugo miro con incertidumbre ¿Esto era en serio? ¿Él tenía que hacer eso?

-Muy bien Bakugo-retomó la palabra el hombre con apariencia de Tintin, se había presentado en algún momento, pero no había prestado atención, de todas formas tenía un gran parecido a Tintin, solo le faltaba el jodido perro-¿Qué tal si nos cuentas que haces aquí?-ofreció logrando que este chasqueara la lengua

-Bien-dijo con pesadez-Mi nombre es Bakugo Katsuki, soy abogado-dijo mientras realizaba una mueca sin saber que decir-Vivo a dos cuadras de aquí, tengo mi propio departamento… tengo 25-intentaba pensar que otra estupidez decir, le costaba admitir la razón real del por qué estaba ahí sentado hablando como un idiota-Y…-realizó un pausa y suspiro-Soy alcohólico

-El primer paso es reconocerlo-animó Tintin mientras le realizaba un movimiento con sus manos para que continuara

-Mierda no soy bueno en esto-gruñó frustrado mientras revolvía su cenizo cabello para después aflojar la jodida corbata que parecía ahorcarlo, desabrocho el primer botón de la camisa y se quitó el abrigo, estaba demasiado formal, eso odiaba de su trabajo

-¿Por qué no nos dices el cómo te diste cuenta que eras alcohólico?-preguntó el Tintin sin perro mientras le miraba compasivo

-Es una historia larga-aclaró mientras pasaba su mano por su cuello-solo soy alcohólico-puntualizo

-Vamos amigo-animó el pelirrojo-uno no se da cuenta que tiene un problema hasta que toca fondo

-SI eso es cierto-apoyó una joven de cabello azabache amarrado en coleta-yo me di cuenta que tenía problemas con el juego cuando estaba apostando mi teléfono y las llaves de mi auto-comento la joven al recordar que había tenido que volver caminando ese día, bajo el granizo, con vestido, con tacones y para joderla más, en sus días

-¡BIEN COMO JODEN!-gritó logrando sorprender a los presentes ante el repentino cambio de temperamento. El cenizo realizo una mueca debía iniciar desde el principio-No sé cómo comento la verdad, solo, comenzó, creo que mi problemas siempre estuvo-dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos intentado evadir las miradas-tenía una rutina, trabajar, ir al bar con mis estúpidos compañeros de trabajo, beber hasta morir, coger con alguien que encontrara y volver a casa-dijo con simpleza

-Uff ¿y cogías todos los días?-preguntó el pelirrojo curioso ganándose una mirada de molestia por parte del cenizo

-¿Eran sexys?-se escuchó por parte de un joven bastante bajito que le miraba intrigado

-Creo que eso no es relevante-interrumpió Tintin -Continua Bakugo

-Eran jodidamente sexys-respondió con una sonrisa de lado dejando claro su superioridad ante los hombres en esta habitación, desde que tenía memoria tenia suerte con las mujeres-Y si, casi todos los días, si tenía suerte, o solos los fines de semana cuando me dedicaba a ir a beber a casa solo entre semana-comento recordando los días en que no había "reuniones" con sus compañeros- EN fin, ese era mi rutina

-Era?-preguntó la azabache mientras le miraba curiosa

-Si…-murmuro para si mientras miraba su reloj como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del universo-Conocí a alguien…

 _Yo no soy de ir a restaurantes, solo a bares, y en la noche, pero aquel día el comedor de la empresa había cerrado y por lo tanto si no quería morir de hambre debía ir a buscar algún lugar cercano donde comer. Recuerdo que busque alrededor de 20 minutos, ningún lugar era de mi gusto, hasta que me di cuenta que mi hora de comer se estaba acabado, decidí por estúpido café que estaba a una cuadra de mi trabajo._

 _Recuerdo haber entrado, y haber pensado al haber el ambiente que era más que obvio que ahí no vendían cosas rápidas, pero cabreado a no tener más tiempo para poder elegir me senté. Me dejaron la carta y no entendía ni mierda lo que decía_

-Por eso odio los cafés-comento Kirishima mientras se cruzaba de brazos

 _Como todo parecía una mierda, levante la mano para llamar a alguien que me atendiera sin quitar mi vista de la carta, recuerdo haber escuchado los pasos que se dirigían hacia mí pero yo seguía peleando con entender los jodidos ingredientes de la comida que vendían_

 _-¿Listo para pedir? mi señor-Y ahí lo vi, me quede como idiota mirándolo, sabía que me hablaba pero solo lo miraba, sus ojos jade, sus pecas, su cabello alborotado con un traje de pingüino que le ajustaba a la perfección-¡S-Señor!-ahí me di cuenta que había estado devorándolo con la mirada sin disimularlo ¡idiota!_

 _-T-Tráeme algo que tenga carne_

 _-Está bien ¿Algo para beber?-preguntaba con amabilidad mientras yo solo me dedicaba a mirarle_

 _-¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

-¡¿Tan directo?!-preguntó asustada una castaña

-No soy bueno en esas cosas ¿BIEN?-dijo dando entender lo difícil que era para él de por si hablar con alguien que consideraba atractivo y que de por si era un hombre

 _-¿M-Mi nombre?-recuerdo perfectamente el sonrojo tras las pecas, aclaro su garganta y me dijo…_

-No soy estúpido, después lo están buscando en Facebook o Instagram-gruño ante el posible acoso

-¡ohhh Vamos!-pidió un joven azabache de amplia sonrisa

-Le decía Deku, así que quédense con eso

-Que aguafiestas…

 _-Tráeme agua-aclare mi garganta mientras veía que como se iba de mi lado_

 _Ese fue nuestro primer encuentro, luego, como el acosador que soy en el fondo, comencé a comer todos los días, y no solo almuerzo, desayuno, cenas y hasta abecés iba solo a comprar un jodido postre, que era más que obvio que no me iba a comer, debido a que odio lo dulce. La idea era solo verlo, solo lo veía, sonriente amable y educado, y distante, así que decidí diseñar un plan infalible_

 _-Ten una cita conmigo -exigí mientras el joven tomaba mi pedido_

-¡¿Así nada más?!-preguntó alterada la castaña ante tal descaro, el cenizo se encogió de hombros

-Hermano tú no tienes vergüenza-comentó divertido el pelirrojo

 _-¿U-una cita?-recuerdo que retomo la compostura dejado sus nervios de lado y me respondió profesionalmente-Señor, no puedo salir con un cliente_

 _-Entonces es la última vez que como aquí_

 _-D-Disculpe?-preguntó confundido, sonreí y le mire con la mejor mirada coqueta y picara que tengo_

 _-Te estaré esperando esta noche, cuando cierre el café-aclare mientras me colocaba de pie-y más te vale estar o lo are todos los días hasta que me des una respuesta_

Sonreía engreído, casi orgulloso de sus palabras, los presentes le miraban absortos sin saber que decir

-Estás loco-comento la castaña mientras miraba a la azabache –Yo hubiera llamado a la policía

-A mí me pareció de lo más varonil-comentó el pelirrojo mientras asentía aprobando el comportamiento

-Shhh- pidió la azabache ganándose la mirada de los presentes-¿Y fue?-el cenizo le miro incrédulo unos segundos, dudando si responder con la verdad o no

-Nop-dijo logrando sorprender a los presentes, sonrió engreído-Pero yo no me rindo fácil

 _Fui todos los días, y como dije, no volví a entrar al bendito café, solo me sentaba en la puerta esperando que él saliera a echarme o aceptar mi propuesta, lo primero que pasara, pero a ninguna se dignaba a hacer, solo me miraba a través del vidrio de la puerta_

-¿Y por qué tan insistente?-preguntó la castaña aun no aprobando el comportamiento

-Porque era obvio que yo le gustaba-dijo aclarando el asunto-el idiota siempre tropezaba cuando me veía o se me quedaba mirando y yo fingía no darme cuenta, después le sonreía y se ponía más rojo que la estúpida corbata que traía

 _Fui insistente, me gusta siempre tener lo que quiero, y como solo sabía su nombre, quería conocerlo, saber que le gustaba, y con una cita podría averiguarlo. Hasta que un día salió a enfrentarme y decirme que lo estaba acosando_

-¡AJA!-recalcó la castaña victoriosa

-Ochako-llamó la atención Tintin logrando que la joven se avergonzara por un segundo

-Perdón-se disculpó-continua Bakugo

 _-¡Me has estado acosando desde hace dos semanas!-recuerdo que estaba nervioso, jamás intente acercarme más que pararme en la puerta a espera a que saliera darme una respuesta, jamás lo seguí, cosa que pude hacer, jamás le grite cosas en la calle, que también pude hacer, solo estaba ahí, parado, congelándome como el idiota que era debido a que no era bueno intentado conquista a alguien estando sobrio. Más de una vez me pregunte ¿Por qué mierda lo hacía? Era la estupidez más grande que había hecho en mis años de existencia, pero ahí estaba, parado, estaba nevando, y yo ahí, como la bestia que soy_

 _-¿Eres tonto?-le pregunte con ironía-sigo esperando a que me digas si o no a nuestra cita-recuerdo su cara a la perfección, estaba sorprendido, pues nunca me había dado una respuesta, técnicamente yo ya no era cliente del café, por lo tanto no había alguna regla entre nosotros. Note que solo traías tu estúpido traje de pingüino, y sin saber de dónde salió aquello, me quite mi abrigo y se lo arroje-Póntelo, si quieres hablar te congelaras así_

 _-G-Gracias-tartamudeo mientras se ponía mi abrigo que por ser más bajo que yo, le quedaba grande, se veía estúpidamente adorable con la nariz roja y los ojos jade que le daban un cierto tono infantil-Y-Yo…¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto educado mientras me miraba con una sonrisa avergonzada en sus labios_

 _-Bakugo Katsuki_

 _-Ya veo-El frió comenzó a filtrarse por las fibras de mi ropa, hacia un frió de esos que se te congelan hasta los huesos, pero me mantuve firme fingiendo estar bien-¿Qué tal si te quedas después de cerrar y hablamos un poco?_

 _-¿Tu jefe no se enojara?-le pregunte curioso, me miro unos segundos y después_ _rió_

 _-Pensé que era un acosador-dijo divertido, yo no le veía el chiste-Soy el dueño_

 _Nos quedamos conversando horas y horas, fue la primera noche en que no bebí ni una gota de alcohol, ni tampoco la necesite. Se volvió un coqueteo de día a día, después del trabajo, en vez de ir a mis reuniones en el bar me dirigía a hablar con Deku en su trabajo, luego me marcha a casa, pero aun así, bebía en casa, yo no lo veía como un problema, para mí, era como fumar, algo que hacía por ansiedad. El tiempo paso, y lo nuestro se volvió formal, salíamos, a veces dormía en mi casa o yo en la suya, todo era amor amor amor y cosas así, mi carácter nunca fue un problema para él. Mis arranques de ira le causaban gracia en vez de asustarlo, mi cámara eran 64 gb de solo Deku, me había enamorado, y sin darme cuenta, Deku ya estaba viviendo conmigo y ahí fue cuando todo se fue a la mierda_

 _Jamás le hable de mi Tic, con el la bebida, para mí no era un problema, pero para Deku, eso no era normal, me decía que bebía demasiado, lo que me encabronaba de sobre manera, me enojaba y me iba a un bar cualquiera para después volver tarde y llegar a discutir con Deku sobre la hora y mi estado, o eso me decía por la mañana debido a que no recuerdo la mitad de las discusiones. Fue un día en que me di cuenta que todo se estaba yendo a la mierda, cuando desperté en mi cama, y todo era un desastre, había un lámpara rota y el cerrojo de la puerta de la habitación estaba destruido, recuerdo que mi cabeza era un desastre, tenia demasiada sed y por instinto fui a la cocina en busca de agua y lo vi…_

-Por favor dime que no lo mataste-pido La azabache con la mano en el corazón, el cenizo miraba sus manos

 _Su dulce piel blanca que llenaba de besos en las noches, era un lienzo de moretones y rasguños, estaba desnudo durmiendo en el sofá, abrazándose a sí mismo, tenía un ojo morado y era más que obvio que yo había forzado a hacer algo que él no estuvo de acuerdo…_

Sus manos temblaban al recordar aquello, fue la primera vez que lastimo a su Deku, fue la primera, pero no al última

 _Recuerdo haberlo tomado y cargado a la alcoba, lo abrigue, y me acosté a su lado abrazándolo, pidiendo perdón, pidiendo a cualquier ser que estuviera ahí, que me estuviera escuchado, que por favor eso fuera una pesadilla. Cuando Deku despertó, me pidió que no volviera a beber, y recuerdo haberlo mirado a los ojos, acariciado su suave cabello y decirle_

 _-Lo prometo_

 _Soy un jodido mentiroso, intentado ahogar la culta aquella noche volví beber, y volví a casa, otra discusión, otra pela otros golpes. Me sentía impotente, era como si alguien más viniera a mi casa y golpeara a la persona que amaba sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, pero era yo, nadie más que yo_

 _Hubo un tiempo en que Deku me miraba con miedo, sin saber cómo yo reaccionaria ante las cosas, recuerdo una mañana mientras el preparaba el desayuno haberlo abrasado por la espalda y este se asustó de sobre manera. Me di cuenta que le hacía daño, así que decidí intentar dejarlo, no beber más, solo por él, no por mí, por él y nadie más, yo lo amaba, era lo más importante para mi_

 _Estuve dos semanas sobrio, las cosas se empezaban a recomponer, pero por dentro me sentía angustiado y ansioso, pero cuando veía a Deku sonreír cada mañana al verme sano, al ver que había pasado la noche junto a él, sentía que podía aguarlo un poco más_

 _Hasta que fui verlo al trabajo una tarde, quería sorprenderlo, algo no muy común en mí, y sentí una gran impotencia al verlo estar sentado en una mesa hablando con un idiota de cabello blanco y rojo, parecía una conversación tan amena, el maldito le miraba con ojos que le devoraban, y Deku ahí, el muy idiota sin notarlo, que deseos más grandes de entrar y golpear al muy hijo de puta, quitarle las manos de encima de mi Deku_

 _Llegue a casa, y busque la botella de ron que tenía escondida, y comencé a beberla esperando a que Deku volviera, me dije: cada vaso que tome son 15 minutos de retraso, me dije que ese era la forma correcta de castigarlo. Deku volvió de noche, entro y me llamo diciendo que el trabajo se había alargado, y cuando entro yo… yo… le grite, lo agarre y le gritaba, y Deku me miraba… ÉL estaba, aterrado…Lo golpe, tan fuerte, que me sangraban los nudillos, y no siendo suficiente, decidí reclamar lo que era mío por derecho…_

El grupo estaba atónito ante el relato, el cenizo solo miraba el suelo, era más que obvio que estaba arrepentido y avergonzado de lo ocurrido, pese a ello, no podían evitar sentir cierto rechazo ante el joven de ojos rubís

Kirishima le miro algo agobiado para notar como el muchacho temblaba, quizás de impotencia de no haber hecho una pausa a aquella tortura

 _Esa mañana desperté, y Deku estaba tirado en la sala, ni siquiera me acerque a ver su estado, yo solo me marche al trabajo. Me sentía la mierda más grande, y eso empeoraba mi deseos de beber, tenía miedo de volver, no quería verlo a la cara y decirle una vez más lo siento ¿Para qué? Si yo volvía a fregarla, una y otra y otra vez como el imbécil que era. Salí antes del trabajo y volvía beber en el bar con mis compañeros, como siempre, buscando algo de valor en las botellas para poder ver al chico que amaba. Volví a casa, ebrio, y Deku estaba acostado en el sillón, aun desnudo, me acerque y lo abrace, comencé a besarlo y él no se opuso, me dejo ser, intente ser lo más tierno posible, intentado complacerlo intentando que todo fuera como antes…_

 _Me dormí a su lado, jugando con sus cabellos, intentando no mirar su destruido cuerpo, quería arreglarlo, lo iba a arreglar, lo prometí una vez más…_

 _Desperté agotado, Deku no estaba, mi idea fue que estaba bañándose o algo, cuando ocurrían estos incidentes, él no iba a trabajar, por lo tanto debía estar en el apartamento. Fui al baño y no sentí el agua correr, así que pensé que estaría en la cocina…pero no estaba. Comencé a asustarme, y temiendo lo peor, fui a nuestro closet y mi miedo era real_

-Sus cosas no estaban-termino por decir Ochako mirando agobiada al cenizo

-Tu no lo amabas-murmuro la azabache-solo te gustaba tener el control sobre él y saber que nunca se iría, ese era tu poder sobre él

-Momo-llamó la atención el guía del grupo

-No Mirio, él debe saber que Deku tenía toda la razón al irse, ni siquiera sé cómo aguanto tanto tiempo a tu lado, si en verdad le estas recriminando el irse eres un-

-YO NO-intento contenerse, quería gritarle a la mujer, el repentino tono alto de voz logro que el silencio en la habitación dominara-Yo no lo culpo, pero si lo amaba

-Eso no era amor-recalco la azabache intentado ser lo más compasiva posible

-Yo lo amaba y aun lo amo-el joven remango su manga izquierda y dejo ver una cicatriz que viajaba desde la muñeca a la flexura del codo-Lo amo más que a mi vida-dijo logrando que el silencio volviera a la habitación

 _Ese día no fui a trabajar, su teléfono estaba apagado, y había vendido el café al idiota que pensé que le coqueteaba, no sabía cómo ubicarlo así que decidí esperar. Me senté en la entrada de mi edifico esperando, todo día y toda la noche, esperando ver algún taxi que llegara. El portero me envió a mi departamento, y sin deseos de rendirme, me senté en el suelo en medio de la sala a espera a que tu aparecieras, sumergido en la oscuridad cerraba los ojos, y lo imaginaba a mi lado, abrazándome, diciendo que esto era lo mejor, diciendo que todo mejoraría, cuando iba a agarrar su mano, desaparecía y recordaba todo el dolor que le había causado. Volvía mi realidad solitaria, a ese apartamento vacío, a ese lugar que fue testigo de nuestro amor y de mi estupidez_

 _Estuve encerrado en mi apartamento un buen tiempo, esperando que envolviera, me movía solo para comer e ir al baño y cuando mis raciones de alimento se acabaron, no salí del apartamento en busca de más, podía volver en mi ausencia, no me arriesgaría perderme la oportunidad de verle, de abrazarle y pedirle perdón, sin moverme de mi lugar, no comí menos bebí algo en varios días y cuando al fin me di cuenta que no volvería, decidí que era mejor ponerle fin_

Acaricio la cicatriz de su brazo, respiro hondo, y después suspiro

-Patético-se dijo a si mismo mientras veía la herida ya cicatrizada-Creí que si no podía tenerle, era obvio que no podía olvidarle, así que decidí acabar con esta vida tan tortuosa sin él, con la esperanza que el universo me diera otra oportunidad y en otra vida le conociere de nuevo, en una vida donde no cometiera los mismos errores-oculto su cicatriz-Que estupidez

 _Desperté en un hospital, mi madre al no haber llamado ni haber ido al trabajo fue a verme y me encontró desangrándome en medio de la sala de estar, sentado frente a la puesta, me dijo que al ver abrir la puerta, sonreí y llore de emoción, y la abrace pidiendo perdón, diciendo que no lo volvería hacer, pero por favor, no se volviera ir, porque yo a la amaba. Era más que obvio que esas palabras no eran para ella_

 _Le conté a mi madre todo, absolutamente todo, obviamente me lleve más de una bofetada, Deku era un chico decente a quien yo me había dedicado a destrozar, sin importar el amor que sentía hacia él. Mi madre no se separó de mí, me dijo que Iz-Deku no era el único chico en el mundo…_

 _-Es el único en el mío_

 _Estuve solo después de eso, me lamentaba día y noche, y estaba bajo vigilancia constante de las enfermeras, debido a que temían que intentara alguna otra estupidez en mi melancolía. En ese tiempo me di cuenta de todo, era un estúpido alcohólico, y Deku siempre estuvo conmigo, me amo, intento ayudarme, pero yo solo me negué a ver lo obvio y lo trate como basura rechazando su ayuda_

 _Era un imbécil, jamás vería a Deku, y todo porque no podía dejar una simple botella_

-Estoy aquí por eso-termino de decir-Me cambie de ciudad, hace un mes, desde que salí del hospital no he vuelto a beber, pero temo hacerlo, soy un idiota, odio a la gente y odio estar con gente, por lo tanto no tengo a nadie que me diga que estoy volviendo a cometer los mismo errores, estoy aquí porque soy un imbécil y necesito de ayuda

-¿Qué hay de Deku?-preguntó el pelirrojo mientras miraba el cenizo que parecía más tranquilo tras desahogarse

-No lo sé-murmuro- no he vuelto a saber de él

-¿Aun lo amas?-pregunto la azabache mientras le miraba atenta

-Cuando pensaba, murmuraba, cuando dormir arrugaba la nariz, cuando nevaba, se sentaba cerca de la ventaba y observaba ver la nieve. Era un idiota, un Deku, como no seguir amándolo -respondió con una sonrisa de lado-Quiero creer que él me esta esperando, pero, es obvio que no ¿Quién esperaría a semejante imbécil?

-Bakugo-llamo el líder del grupo ganándose al fin la vista del cenizo-Debo decirte, que venir aquí voluntariamente y contarnos tu pasado tan abiertamente, es muy valiente de tu parte, lo has hecho bien para ser tu primer día, y si tú lo deseas, nosotros te daremos el apoyo que necesitas

-¡Y los coscorrones que te hagan falta!-dijo animado el pelirrojo mientras miraba al cenizo

-¿Haces esto por Deku?-preguntó Tintin mientras le miraba

-Ya no-murmuro- por mí-dijo logrando sacar una sonrisa del líder del grupo-si lo hiciera por Deku, significaría que en algún lado de mi estúpido cerebro cree lo volveré a ver, y aun si fuera el caso, nada me asegura que me perdone o vuelva conmigo…

-y te arriesgas a volver a recaer, al no haber el resultado que deseabas-termino por decir Tintin mientras le miraba, el cenizo asintió-Es bueno que te hayas dado cuenta solo, estas muy bien encaminado Bakugo-el muchacho asintió, él lo sabía, solo que necesitaba gente que se lo digiera o lo terminaría olvidando-Creo que han sido muchas emociones por hoy, nos veremos el jueves a la misma hora, que tengan una buena semana, y recuerden, no están solo-finalizo la reunión el hombre mientras se colocaba de pie, algunos se acercaron y comenzaron a dale la mano, agradeciendo, otros simplemente despidiéndose, Bakugo tomo su chaqueta y corbata, y se encamino hacia la salida

Camino unos 10 minutos, cuando escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre en la calle, busco al desvergonzado que osaba hacerlo retardar su llegada a casa, para ver a un joven pelirrojo que corría hacia él

-¡Bakugo!-volvió a gritar ¿Qué acaso no se había dado cuenta que ya lo estaba mirando? El joven se detuvo frente a él intentando recuperar el aliento, le miro sonriente-Hey!-dijo animado

-Hey- repitió con molestia el cenizo

-Mira, mi compañero de departamento y yo aremos noche de videojuegos, ya que mañana no tenemos clases en la universidad, pensé que tal vez querrías ir y no sé, comer algo o-

-No-finalizo retomando su camino, el pelirrojo rasco su nuca algo desanimado, el cenizo detuvo su andar, y le miro de reojo-¿Dónde vives?-pregunto logrando que el joven sonriera ampliamente

-¡no es muy lejos!-dijo animado comenzando a caminar animado siendo seguido de un cenizo que dudaba de su decisión

A lo lejos Mirio observaba la escena con tranquilidad, Kirishima era buena persona y Bakugo lo estaba intentado, eso le daba gusto. Cerro la oficina, para colocarse su abrigo, ya no quedaba nadie, debía irse a casa, su pequeña Eri le esperaba

-D-Disculpa-llamó alguien a sus espalda logrando que este volteara-Mirio…- el rubio volteo para ver a un joven de apariencia pecosa que le miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡Midoriya! ¡Que gusto!-dijo animado mientras saludaba a su amigo-¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?

-Bueno… yo... ya sabes-tartamudeó mientras miraba en otra dirección evitando la mirada del padre de niña que era la compañera de juegos de hijo-¿Cómo esta-

-Bakugo?-preguntó sonriente, el joven asintió-Bien, parece haber salido solo de sus problemas y eso es bueno, tiene un buen futuro, en especial si continua viniendo-el peliverde sonrió levemente

-Es un alivio-susurró

-Debo admitir que me costó trabajo escuchar todo lo que tuviste que pasar para ayudarlo-dijo el rubio mientras miraba a su amigo comenzando a avanzar a su casa siendo seguido por el pecoso

-Dejarlo fue la mejor decisión-se dijo más para sí mismo que para su acompañante

-Dejarlo fue la mejor decisión-repitió intentando dar apoyo a su ya adulto amigo-ya será casi dos años no?-pregunto el rubio, el muchacho asintió-Bakugo estuvo en un limbo de dos años, tardo dos años en aceptar su problema

-Kacchan es así-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios logrando que el rubio le mirara curioso para después sonreír-le gusta tener la razón, si logro quitar esa idea de que beber de esa manera era normal, significa que ya no hay vuelta atrás, ha iniciado desde cero-dijo con una tranquilidad en su corazón

-Eres un masoquista-le dijo divertido logrando que el pecoso le mirara molesto-Mala broma lo siento. Debo irme, la niñera de Eri se va a las 9, y si no llego antes que eso pase comienza a preparar ella la cena, la última vez cene un estofado de ositos de goma-el pecoso le miro divertido

-Si, Kouta me está esperando, a pesar que esta mi mamá en casa, se niega a dormir si no he llegado-dijo con un sonrojo recordando la actitud tan seria que podía tomar su hijo

-Bien, no llegues tarde a la escuela, o le pondrán otro retraso a Kouta, y Eri me lo informara-dijo divertido el rubio mientras se iba por la calle

-¡Si!-dijo obediente mientras veía que como su amigo se marchaba, respiro hondo dejando que su pulmones se inundaran del frio, debía volver a casa, o Kuota comenzaría llamarlo regañándole

Dos años, y ahora Kacchan ya había vuelto a ser el Kacchan del que se había enamorado, eso era algo bueno, desde que se había marchado, había iniciado desde 0. Y hace un año por medio de Mitsuki se enteró del estado tan extremo en el que había estado el cenizo, había tocado fondo, desde ese momento se dedicó a acosarlo, a saber de él, a pagarle a las enfermeras para que lo vigilaran, convenció a Mirio de promocionar sus charlas de apoyo para que gente con problemas asistiera, y así Bakugo había aparecido. Lo importante era que estaba bien

Sonrió levemente, había muerto aquel Bakugo de las noches de tortura, y había vuelto el Bakugo que se burlaba de las serpientes por no tener brazos, que odiaba las teleseries de las tardes y que gustaba mirar las estrellas, sonrió levemente.

Su teléfono comenzó vibrar, y miro la pantalla de celular para haber la foto de un niño que realizaba un puchero, su hijo lo iba regañar, desde que lo había adoptado, el muchacho le había dado un vuelco a su vida

-Voy en camino-dijo al contestar el celular

-Ya te tardaste-se escuchó para después cortar

El peliverde suspiro, eran iguales, valla coincidencia, a veces el universo le hacía bromas muy pesadas

 **¡Un saludo a todas muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Deja tu reviews y dime que piensas!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
